


Al abrigo de la noche

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el alma debe viajar mucho hasta encontrar el lugar al que pertenece; otras, sólo debe abrazar los retazos de felicidad amparada en la oscuridad de la noche y del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al abrigo de la noche -  Harry Potter [Big Bang Multifandom]

**Título** : Al abrigo de la noche  
 **Autor** : [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[**intimisky**](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personajes** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Extrensión:** ~10k  
 **Resumen** : A veces el alma debe viajar mucho hasta encontrar el lugar al que pertenece; otras, sólo debe abrazar los retazos de felicidad amparada en la oscuridad de la noche y del tiempo.  
 **Advertencias** : Infidelidad. Muerte de un personaje (no principal). Posible destrozo de leyes físicas.  
 **Nota:** Esta historia jamás hubiera visto la luz sin [](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirita23**](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sky-hermione.livejournal.com/profile)[**sky_hermione**](http://sky-hermione.livejournal.com/) y [](http://sintonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**sintonia**](http://sintonia.livejournal.com/) , y es para ellas en primer lugar. Decir que [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/) se merece un premio a la paciencia y a la buena voluntad es poco en este caso, pero absolutamente cierto también. Todas las citas que dan lugar a las distintas secciones del relato pertenecen a la obra _Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom_ de John O'Donohue. De igual manera, el largo canto ritual del final es una adaptación libre de una de las bendiciones del mismo libro.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Alabrigodelanoche-1.jpg)

 

_"Love is the threshold where divine and human presence ebb and flow into each other."_

 

¿Dónde diablos estaban los refuerzos? Ron y su equipo apenas daban abasto contra los oponentes que mínimamente les duplicaban en número. Los cuatro Aurores poseían mucha experiencia de campo y, sin embargo, en algunos momentos se veían superados por los hechizos y maldiciones que les caían desde cada rincón de ese taller en desuso. Llevaban meses tras la pista de esos maleantes. Siendo la sociedad mágica tan tradicional y con costumbres más bien antiguas, la irrupción de garitos de juego y prostíbulos era casi como si por fin estuviera llegando al siglo XIX. Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente de color cuando se filtró la información de que en esos antros se traficaba con personas.  
  
Para incredulidad de todos quienes estaban al tanto de la situación, los burdeles funcionaban a base de esclavos, magos y brujas o muggles. Estaban tan bien organizados que no había manera humana de rastrearlos oportunamente y siempre iban un paso por delante del cuartel de Aurores. Harry había asignado a Ron al caso luego de perder a Casper Dearborn –probablemente el Auror con mayor talento natural para operar como topo en cualquier organización– o mejor dicho, luego de recibir la mano derecha y la varita que fueran del mago. Con toda la información que Casper logró hacerles llegar antes de ser descubierto, Ronald tenía una idea más o menos clara de los movimientos de la banda y de las razones por las que no podían ser detectados.  
  
Hacía más de cuatro meses que no pasaba siquiera por casa y no se comunicaba con Hermione para evitar que toda la tapadera volara por el aire; lo que no era algo novedoso o inusual y, además, todo su equipo pasaba por idéntica situación. Para infiltrarse debieron crear falsas identidades, mudarse a otras residencias y vivir vidas dobles por meses, hasta por fin ser admitidos en la nómina de clientes, Casper había dicho la verdad las únicas dos maneras de ingresar eran siendo invitados por los dueños o siendo "reclutados" como esclavos sexuales.  
  
Así que allí estaba en plena batalla y los refuerzos no llegaban. Entendía que las barreras Antiaparición fueran una de las causas de la ausencia de los demás, pero no era propio de Harry dejar que el equipo de avanzada fuera emboscado hasta la muerte antes de encontrar la manera de enviar ayuda y menos cuando la operación había sido planeada al detalle. Algo de todo eso le hacía un ruido terrible al Jefe de Escuadrón, pero honestamente no era momento para ponerse a pensar en nada distinto de lo que se traía entre manos. Vio a dos mujeres correr hacia él y Travis en el momento en que los rayos verdes les daban en plena espalda dejándolas suspendidas en el aire y el tiempo por un instante y al siguiente caídas como muñecas rotas en una posición antinatural a escasos pasos de los dos Aurores. Oakby gritó desde algún lugar a la izquierda y la explosión del muro exterior desorientó a todos cubriendo la atmósfera viciada de polvo y el hedor a carne quemada y sangre que acompañaba las pesadillas de Ron desde hacía veinte años.  
  
Un cuerpo se estrelló contra el del pelijorro y el sollozo femenino fue como un despertador para los sentidos protectores del Auror.  
  
 _– ¡Depulso!_  
  
 _– ¡Confringo!_  
  
 _– iImpedimenta!_  
  
 _– ¡Crucio!_  
  
 _– ¡Protego!_  
  
 _– ¡Avada…!_  
  
Las maldiciones parecían haber arreciado desde el evidente intento de ayuda exterior. La voz de uno de los malhechores llegó clara desde el aire cuando el hechizo ya hacía impacto en la estructura del edificio.  
  
 _– ¡DEPRIMO!_  
  
Lo último que vieron los azules ojos de Ron Weasley fueron los cabellos rubios de la mujer entre sus brazos y toneladas de acero y cemento caer sobre ambos, pero la imagen que llenó su mente fue la de la esposa que ya no vería parada junto a Harry con el pequeño Hugo de la mano al despedir a Rose meses antes en la Estación de King's Cross.

******* 

_“We do not need to grieve for the dead. Why should we grieve for them? They are now in a place where there is no more shadow, darkness, loneliness, isolation, or pain. They are home.”_

Con treinta y nueve años, y viuda hacía poco menos de dos, Hermione Granger-Weasley era una de las personas menores de cincuenta y con más alto rango en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Su labor era reconocida por la mayoría y el respeto que se había ganado poco o nada tenía que ver con la última guerra y mucho con la tenacidad y compromiso con que arremetía cada tarea en la que se veía involucrada.  
  
Perder a Ron había sido sin duda el dolor más grande en la vida de la bruja y de no ser por sus hijos y algunas personas realmente cercanas probablemente su historia sería diferente. ¿Quién se imagina que el mejor amigo y amante de toda la vida un día sencillamente dejaría de existir en este plano? ¿Quién entiende el vacío en el pecho que la partida sin retorno de otro ser humano puede dejar? ¿Quién se atreve a imaginar la soledad de una cama que por años fue fuente de seguridad y el placer más completo?  
  
Hermione no era una mojigata. Con Ron se habían iniciado juntos en los caminos de las relaciones maduras y del sexo. Juntos habían aprendido a escuchar, aconsejar y callar; juntos habían enfrentado la paternidad, la fama no buscada, la rutina de los años de matrimonio y el formar parte de una familia que parecía no dejar de crecer. Ahora el lado derecho de la cama permanecía frío y era el recordatorio diario de que la mirada amorosa o hambrienta de Ron ya no la recibiría para empezar una nueva jornada y sus brazos tampoco estarían para cobijarla al llegar la noche. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor del Ministerio se abrieron todos esos pensamientos quedaron atrás y empezó una nueva semana laboral para la bruja, porque si había aprendido algo de tanto dolor, era que la vida continuaba.  
  
— Buenos días señora Weasley.  
  
— Buenos días, Megan, ¿cómo sigue tu madre? —apenas oyó la respuesta de la chica cuando ya otra voz se dirigía a ella.  
  
— Tiene un par de lechuzas urgentes para responder, señora Weasley.  
  
—Gracias Tony, lo haré a la brevedad ni bien me interiorice de la situación.  
  
Llegando a la puerta de su oficina, la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy la hizo ralentizar el paso hasta casi detenerse.  
  
— ¡Granger! ¿Se puede saber por qué motivo nos recortarán el diez por ciento del presupuesto como Departamento? —Sin esperar respuesta, continuó— ¿No se supone que tu función como _Enlace Interdepartamental_ es velar por los intereses de todos y mantenernos al tanto si algo así se trama entre los "túnicas púrpura"?  
  
— Buen día, Malfoy, es Granger-Weasley o Weasley a secas —Con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y una vez dentro se hizo a un lado para permitir el ingreso del rubio Inefable.  
  
— Semántica.  
  
— Respeto, Malfoy, no semántica —una vez que dejó su bolsa y se hubo situado detrás del escritorio, indicó al mago que tomara asiento—. No fui yo, créeme que no fui yo quien permitió que varios Departamentos se vieran tan malamente afectados.  
— No lo digas… —El tono belicoso de Malfoy decayó a uno de profunda ira teñida en algo peligrosamente parecido al desaliento— Aunque mejor es saberlo antes de que ataque nuevamente ¿Qué diablos hizo esta vez?  
  
Ninguno necesitaba nombrar al responsable de este nuevo desaguisado ministerial, ya que ambos conocían de primera mano el pobre accionar del nuevo Secretario de Asuntos Ministeriales, cargo que si alguien le preguntara a Draco Malfoy se enteraría de que era sólo un nuevo órgano de burocracia innecesario que afectaba al erario público. Herbert Jorkins era el pomposo y poco menos que inútil mago que ostentaba el cargo.  
  
— Cuando Sonja Hopkirk planteó la necesidad de reducir el presupuesto destinado a eventos deportivos, él se puso raudo en pie y soltó la bomba de que era preferible disminuir porcentajes proporcionales de los distintos departamentos y asegurar que, y cito, _"la comunidad mágica tendrá el merecido entretenimiento que se ganó luego de décadas de luchas contra la oscuridad"_.  
  
— Claro, porque todo el asunto con Riddle fue para hacernos merecedores de buenos campeonatos de Quidditch —el Inefable no supo cómo el veneno de sus palabras no hizo un profundo hoyo en la pared.  
  
— Ni falta hace decir que todos los idiotas con gónadas exteriores votaron a favor y…  
  
El rugido de risa que cortó las palabras enojadas de Hermione no era ni feliz ni provenía de Draco.  
  
— Potter, bueno es ver que alguien encuentra algo positivo en toda esta mie…  
  
— ¡Malfoy! No hay necesidad de ser grosero —el tono de la bruja era el que utilizaba regularmente con sus hijos y añadió—: y tú, Harry, no comparto la forma pero estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy en que nada de esto es gracioso.  
  
— ¿Se lo dices a quien acaba de enterarse de que le robaron el presupuesto para nuevas escobas? —Harry se acomodó las gafas y su postura cambió completamente—Ni necesito decir que esas escoban se usan para proteger a todos esos hijos de puta del Wizengamot que creen que volar es algo que se hace por deporte.  
Draco no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por el Auror en ese momento. Hacía varios años la relación entre ellos se había modificado sustancialmente y desde que sus hijos estudiaban juntos en más de una oportunidad coincidieron en algún evento escolar o social que involucraba a los adolescentes.  
  
— Pues tú eres el famoso aquí ¿por qué no haces valer tus logros pasados y nos quitas de encima al idiota?  
  
— Porque el Ministerio no funciona así.  
  
— ¡Gryffindors! El Ministerio _siempre_ funcionó de esta manera y no cambió demasiado si nos ceñimos a este último ejemplo —Draco observó cómo Potter por fin se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba a su lado frente a Granger.  
  
— Harry —la voz de Hermione revelaba su estado de ánimo de manera tan clara al Auror que hasta le sorprendió que tantos años después aún conociera mejor a la bruja sentada al otro lado del escritorio que a la madre de sus tres hijos, pero pronto se concentró para no perder nada de lo que la mujer estaba diciendo— debemos hacer algo con este incompetente. No puede ser que vez sí y vez también arme estos líos.  
  
— En nuestro Departamento nos veremos en la urgente necesidad de adquirir elementos en el mercado negro de tanto ver el presupuesto recortado hasta la miseria.  
  
— ¡Circe, Malfoy! ¿Por qué diablos dices algo así delante de mí?  
  
La mirada glacial que le dedicó el rubio sólo fue una confirmación de que los dos sabían que Harry no reportaría la amenaza que acababa de soltar el rubio y que no era gratuita.  
  
— Honestamente quisiera un giratiempo que nos permitiera volver al 5 de diciembre del año anterior e impedir la postulación y elección de Jorkins.  
  
— No lo has oído de mí, Granger, pero tu deseo no es tan imposible ¿sabes?  
  
— Malfoy, ni siquiera sueñes con que te autorizarán a utilizar uno de esos artefactos —el suspiro cansado de Harry fue acompañado con sus dedos presionando ambas sienes en un vano intento de frenar el inminente dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, añadió—: ¿no que se habían destruido todos?  
  
— Jefe Potter a veces me impresiona lo iluso que puedes ser. ¿Crees que los Inefables en verdad se desharían de semejantes conocimientos mágicos y del poder que implica viajar a través del tiempo? Además, no es como si en veinte años algunas cosas no se pudieran arreglar, ¿no?  
  
— ¡Morgana bendita! ¿Estás diciendo que ese fue otro montaje del Ministerio?  
  
— Quince puntos para Granger y los niños buenos.  
  
— Malfoy no es necesario ser tan… tú.  
  
— Lo único que he dicho, Potter, es que nada nos impide investigar la posibilidad de volver siete meses en el tiempo y solucionar este pozo de mierda en el que nos estamos hundiendo.  
  
El sonido molesto de Hermione, hizo que ambos hombres la miraran con distintos grados de diversión.

*******

_“Real friendship or love is not manufactured or achieved by an act of will or intention. Friendship is always an act of recognition.”_

Harry no podía creer que en verdad Hermione y Malfoy llevaran una relación tan… cercana. Probablemente ella era la única persona en todo el Ministerio a quien el Inefable consideraba más o menos merecedora de una mirada y un par de palabras sin el filo desdeñoso que caracterizaba todas sus interacciones con los demás empleados o funcionarios. Cuando le cuestionó a Hermione a qué se debía el cambio, ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que ya eran adultos y algunas experiencias similares lograban que uno se identificara con las personas menos pensadas. En el caso de Hermione y Malfoy, era la muerte de seres queridos, lo que les había acercado en los últimos años, pero Harry era consciente que el respeto mutuo era algo que ambos cultivaban desde antes de las pérdidas de Ron y de Narcissa.  
  
Al entrar a la oficina de su amiga, la impresión de que esos dos se entendían más de lo que parecía le asaltó como siempre, y como no, ver al rubio hizo que su miembro se agitara interesado. Como si fuera poco para todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, desde hacía un buen tiempo parecía que su cuerpo encontraba a Draco Malfoy atractivo o follable, dependiendo de si había alcohol o no en la ecuación. Esa sensación tampoco era nueva, pero Harry estaba casado con Ginevra desde hacían dieciséis años y ningún rubio altanero se interpondría entre él y la lealtad a su familia. Claro que Malfoy no era ni siquiera consciente de esa atracción y por ende era Harry quien debía concentrarse en mantener la mente clara y el cuerpo controlado por el bien de _su_ matrimonio.  
  
— Harry, se te ve muy pensativo.  
  
— Lo siento Gin, cosas del trabajo, ya sabes —la sonrisa comprensiva de su mujer le hizo ver lo idiota que estaba siendo, porque en verdad no había nada qué pensar acerca de Draco Malfoy en la oficina de Hermione ¿Cierto?  
  
Esa condenada voz que cada vez se parecía más y más a la Severus Snape y se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible, se hizo presente en su mente _Malfoy está separado de su esposa hace años, Hermione es viuda, se llevan bien… ambos son atractivos… ¿en verdad no hay allí nada en lo que quieras pensar?_  
  
Condenada la hora en que esa parte de su conciencia decidió jugar un papel más activo en los procesos mentales de Harry Potter.  
  
El problema residía en que era cierto. Hermione era una bruja atractiva. Tal vez no fuera una gran belleza o no destacara entre las mujeres de la familia, pero había en ella una sensualidad natural que más de una vez hizo que Harry se reprendiera por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Es decir, _estaba jodido_ , las únicas dos personas que despertaban su lado más pasional podían muy bien acabar juntas. ¡Y maldita la hora en que ese verbo se coló en sus delirios vespertinos! ¡Estaba cenando con su mujer, por Merlín bendito!

*****

Draco leía en el estudio, y de a ratos daba un trago al whisky de fuego que invariablemente uno de los elfos le servía luego de retirarse a leer cada noche. Sentado detrás del escritorio oscuro y con varios pergaminos abiertos sobre la pulida superficie analizaba las posibilidades de salir con bien si ponían en marcha el proyecto de los giratiempos de rango extendido. No les había mentido a Potter y a Granger, luego de varios años de labor meticulosa, habían restaurado más de uno de los giratiempos en existencia en el Ministerio y en la Sala del Tiempo, había todo un trabajo en curso para posibilitar un rango mayor para cada artefacto. Por el momento habían logrado viajar hasta un pasado cercano, no más allá de cuatro semanas de la fecha actual, pero todos los Inefables involucrados se sentían muy entusiasmados con los resultados, dado que era sabido por todos que el alcance de los giratiempos originalmente era de pocas horas.  
  
En algún momento fantaseó con la posibilidad de impedir el ataque a su madre, para tenerla de nuevo con ellos, pero su lado más práctico se impuso, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y debió admitir que sería una condenada locura modificar así la línea temporal. No obstante, las investigaciones continuaron porque la posibilidad de viajar a un momento específico del discurrir de la comunidad mágica podría redundar en la toma de muestras y recabar informaciones de maneras nunca antes vistas. Ya no sería ver las memorias de otros cientos de Inefables antes que ellos, sino experimentar de primera mano y validar, o no, las respuestas tomadas en el pasado. Sería una manera impresionante de aprender y cambiaría rotundamente los métodos de investigación y archivo del Departamento de Misterios. Evidentemente todos estos eran planes a futuro, pero Draco confiaba en la viabilidad del proyecto.  
  
Si era honesto consigo mismo, esa tarde había hablado demás, como siempre que estaba alrededor de alguno de esos dos ex Gryffindor. Era una cuestión de necesidad casi física hacerles ver su valía. Granger era una de las personas más capaces que había tenido el placer de conocer —y siguiendo con la cuestión de la honestidad, también debía admitir que la adolescente desgarbada y sin mucha gracia que conoció en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, había dado paso a una mujer serena, de una sensualidad madura y definidamente atractiva, quizás no como Astoria o como Daphne que eran bellezas etéreas, sino con esa cualidad indefinible que hacía de ella alguien deseable— no como Potter, que sería la eterna espina en su costado.  
  
Potter era uno de esos casos en los que se sentía atraído y repelido con igual intensidad por alguien. Para Draco era algo cotidiano admirar el aplomo y la despreocupada postura del Jefe de Aurores, al tiempo que le detestaba por la facilidad con que conectaba con todos —menos con él, con Draco mismo—; había un resabio de competencias antiguas y un dejo casi imperceptible de deseo en todos los intercambios que tuvieron en los últimos tiempos. Quizás Potter no era consciente de lo último, pero no en vano Draco llevaba casi treinta años observándole y podía decir casi con certeza que su antiguo compañero de clases no se sentía precisamente indiferente ante él.  
  
Casi treinta años después de su primer encuentro, Draco Malfoy reconocía en Harry Potter un espíritu afín.

*******

_“Love allows understanding to dawn, and understanding is precious. Where you are understood, you are at home. Understanding nourishes belonging. When you really feel understood, you feel free to release yourself into the trust and shelter of the other person's soul.”_

Si alguien le preguntara a Hermione cómo terminó involucrada en esta especie de conspiración temporal, diría que de puro curiosa. El caso era que tres meses después de aquella primera charla con Malfoy y Harry acerca de las posibilidades de volver en el tiempo y solucionar el tema del Secretario de Asuntos Ministeriales, lo que había sido nada más que una chanza entre estresados funcionarios del Ministerio, era ahora la posibilidad cierta de poner en práctica la teoría. La idea claramente no era interferir con el devenir histórico, pero que un rayo la partiera si ella permitía que la dejaran fuera de semejante hallazgo. Malfoy y otros Inefables intentaron disuadirla o eludir sus aproximaciones, sin embargo, ella no había llegado hasta donde estaba dejándose pasar por arriba o quedándose al margen de las acciones.  
  
Con la firme promesa de ayudarles a recuperar parte del presupuesto que las acciones desaprensivas de Jorkins le habían quitado, consiguió que el grupo de Inefables involucrados con la Sala del Tiempo, el dieran acceso a la investigación y por esa razón estaba hoy allí viendo cómo Draco Malfoy, voluntario para esta prueba, dejaba caer la cadena que sostenía el giratiempo, mientras los pálidos dedos del mago volvían a acomodar la túnica de manera prolija. En realidad este era el turno de Malfoy, dado que los otros tres miembros de su equipo de trabajo ya habían realizado "el viaje". Si Malfoy estaba nervioso, la chica no sabría decirlo, porque la rigidez de facciones o la palidez de su piel eran algo común en el Inefable. Por otra parte, ella estaba intentando contener sus propios nervios, ya que habiendo dado cuenta de su extenso conocimiento práctico y a una edad muy temprana del uso de este tipos de artefactos había logrado que se le permitiera participar en el segundo intento del rubio si es que el primero era exitoso.  
  
Vio las vueltas dadas al artefacto, siete. Por cada una de ellas, Malfoy retornaría un mes en el tiempo. Su corazón latía alocado sabedora de los riesgos tremendos que implicaba intentar un rango tan alejado del presente. Hershaw tenía el récord hasta ahora con seis meses y diez días, no era como si Draco Malfoy fuera a poner su pellejo en riesgo innecesariamente, pero si había algo que ambos tenían en común era la curiosidad casi obsesiva y el deseo de controlarlo todo en el entorno en el que se movían, aunque claramente…  
  
— Granger.  
  
Hermione casi se sale de su piel ante el saludo del Inefable que ahora vestía una túnica verde en lugar de la negra que se pusiera minutos antes de iniciar el experimento.  
  
— Es Weasley, Malfoy —contestó casi por costumbre y agregó —: ¿funcionó?  
  
— Las evidencias acabo de dejarlas en manos de Peasegood y de Leach.  
  
— ¿Cuándo podré intentarlo yo?  
  
— ¡Diablos, mujer! Sí que presionas —Draco presionó sus dedos contra los cansados párpados y luego de inspirar profundamente contestó—, dame un par de días para recuperarme y podrás intentarlo.  
  
— Pero no necesito ir contigo, podría hacerlo con el siguiente miembro que realice el viaje —casi sin intención el tono de Hermione se tornó el mismo que solía utilizar con Ron y Harry cuando trataba de hacerles ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.  
  
— Ni lo sueñes, el siguiente intentará un rango mayor y eso no será antes de Samhain.  
  
— Pero…  
  
— ¡Por Circe, Granger! Acepta la oferta —Draco sentía deseos de cantarle cuatro verdades a la bruja, pero era consciente de que ella era la mejor opción para vencer a Jorkins sin hechizarle ida y vuelta hasta el año siguiente—. Además, soy el responsable de esta investigación.  
  
Y si bien no lo dijo, Draco se sentía protector con la viuda de Weasley, lo que implicaba que no confiaría su seguridad en nadie más. Había algo en Granger que sacaba el lado más primitivo de Draco, se sentía comprendido de una manera que rayaba en lo bizarro y con ella podía ser todo lo sarcástico y competitivo que quisiera que esta mujer no se amilanaba y le respondía golpe verbal por golpe verbal, sin caer nunca en la violencia. Con consternación había comprobado que de un tiempo a esta parte, Granger era algo muy parecido a una amiga.

******

Habían pasado diez días y Hermione estaba que caminaba por las paredes, Malfoy le estaba dando largas escudado en la necesidad de analizar los datos que habían recabado en sus respectivos viajes cada uno de los Inefables y que luego de ello, ya lo intentarían juntos.  
  
La mujer no era estúpida y sabía el riesgo que implicaba cada intento de viajar más lejos en pasado, sabía que no podía permitirse un error y dejar a sus hijos solos. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la excitación que ahora prácticamente vibraba en su piel, que le resultaba impensable dejar de lado esta oportunidad de aventura. Hermione había pactado absoluta confidencialidad con el equipo de Malfoy y eso funcionaba en los dos sentidos, porque así como ella callaba la real dimensión de la investigación de los magos —lo que en rigor de verdad ignoraba, porque por algo estas personas trabajaban en el Departamento de Misterios y eran llamados "lo que no se puede expresar con palabras"—, ninguno de ellos iría con el chisme de sus deseos de viajar en el tiempo aunque sea una vez más. Esto último era fundamental, porque si había algo que Hermione tenía claro era que de enterarse Harry, todo se frustraría. En principio porque como buen amigo y miembro de la familia él haría su mejor esfuerzo para disuadirla —y sabía Merlín que si había alguien en contra de quien ella jamás pudo ir, ese alguien era Harry James Potter—. En segundo lugar, Harry era el Jefe de Aurores y eso implicaba que su palabra en algunos casos podía ser ley.  
  
En algún punto se sintió mezquina al pensar de esta manera de Harry. Él era la persona que la conocía mejor y entendía las particularidades de su carácter como tal vez sólo Ron lo había hecho. Llevaba años reconciliada con la idea de que siempre estaría un poco enamorada de ese muchacho con mirada brillante y sonrisa cálida. Incluso Ron lo había sabido de alguna manera y sus celos eran reales, sin importar que en el fondo supiera que Hermione era absolutamente suya. "¿Cómo no amarle?" había dicho una vez, en una de esas charlas de almohada que compartieran cuando los niños dormían y la habitación matrimonial era un refugio de oscura calidez; y ella coincidía con su marido. Era imposible no amar a quien te hacía sentir en casa con sólo estar en la misma estancia o permaneciendo a tu lado mientras sostenía entre las suyas tu mano temblorosa cuando el dolor te quebraba íntegra. Sí, Hermione también amaba a Harry.

******

Harry corría como no solía hacerlo por los laberínticos pasajes de la novena planta del Ministerio. Acababa de recibir una carta de Hermione fechada _meses_ atrás en la que le informaba de lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso instante. Con toda el alma regaba llegar antes para impedir la evidente locura que estaba por cometer su amiga. Aún no terminaba de creer que Malfoy se dejara arrastrar a semejante estupidez, las palabras de Hermione casi al inicio de la misiva ardían frente a sus ojos: " _un imprevisto, un error del todo imprevisto, ocurrió en el momento en que Draco operaba el artefacto. Harry volvimos casi un año al pasado… "_  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas empujó las puertas de la Sala de Tiempo, justo para ver las miradas asombradas de Hermione y Draco Malfoy, el Inefable con un giratiempo rodando entre sus manos.

*******

  
[Segunda parte](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/240427.html)


	2. Al abrigo de la noche -  Harry Potter [Big Bang Multifandom]

**Título** : Al abrigo de la noche  
 **Autor** : [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[**intimisky**](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personajes** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Extrensión:** ~10k  
 **Resumen** : A veces el alma debe viajar mucho hasta encontrar el lugar al que pertenece; otras, sólo debe abrazar los retazos de felicidad amparada en la oscuridad de la noche y del tiempo.  
 **Advertencias** : Infidelidad. Muerte de un personaje (no principal). Posible destrozo de leyes físicas.  
 **Nota:** Esta historia jamás hubiera visto la luz sin [](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirita23**](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sky-hermione.livejournal.com/profile)[**sky_hermione**](http://sky-hermione.livejournal.com/) y [](http://sintonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**sintonia**](http://sintonia.livejournal.com/) , y es para ellas en primer lugar. Decir que [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/) se merece un premio a la paciencia y a la buena voluntad es poco en este caso, pero absolutamente cierto también. Todas las citas que dan lugar a las distintas secciones del relato pertenecen a la obra _Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom_ de John O'Donohue. De igual manera, el largo canto ritual del final es una adaptación libre de una de las bendiciones del mismo libro.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Alabrigodelanoche-1.jpg)

 

[Primera parte](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/240669.html)

_“The eternal world and the mortal world are not parallel, rather they are fused.”_

Draco seguía sin creer que Potter había logrado entrar a una de las Salas del Departamento de Misterios por simple fuerza de voluntad y que la intervención del otro mago haya traído como consecuencia que Draco girara el maldito artefacto mágico más allá de las tres vueltas planeadas. Las manos de Granger se aferraron a las suyas mientras sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos con un reflejo de preocupación aterrada. Él mismo se hallaba en un estado de incredulidad no carente de miedo. ¿Quién sabía cómo diablos podía actuar la magia cuando uno alteraba de manera tan drástica las leyes de la física? Sabía Circe cuánto tiempo en el pasado se habían adentrado y lo que era más urgente, si ese tiempo sería en la misma línea temporal o no. Temía que cuando por fin todo dejara de moverse a velocidad vertiginosa a su alrededor, podrían encontrarse en otro plano totalmente distinto de la realidad en que ellos se desenvolvían.  
  
Un extrañado Lorcan Peasegood les vio salir de la Sala del Tiempo y bastó un quedo "jamás nos viste" para que el otro Inefable dejara que todo su rostro perdiera cualquier expresión y se inclinara nuevamente sobre el pergamino que estaba estudiando. Para Draco era una buena señal, si el hombre mayor les reconoció y no hizo alusión a su presencia como algo prohibido o similar, era porque al menos él trabajaba en el Departamento. Hermione observó el peculiar intercambio entre ambos magos y casi como al pasar preguntó:  
  
— ¿Me recordaría la fecha señor…?  
  
— Peasegood, señora Weasley —aclaró antes de responder al cuestionamiento— y hoy es jueves.  
  
Draco levantó los ojos y miró con intensidad al calvo hombre sentado detrás de la alta mesa de madera. Evidentemente entre Inefables se entendían, pensó Hermione, porque ese gesto de sorpresa apenas velada y la fuerza de la mirada de Malfoy hicieron que interesado nuevamente Peasegood agregara:  
  
— Es jueves 1 de noviembre de 2018.  
  
Hermione sintió más que vio la inspiración profunda del rubio a su lado. Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y todo en él reflejaba un estado de profunda concentración.  
  
— ¿Quién es el ministro de magia?  
  
— ¿De Inglaterra? —De alguna manera pareció que la pregunta era importante y Draco asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, que habilitó al otro a continuar—: Herbert Jorkins.  
  
La bruja no tuvo ni tiempo para asimilar el horror que sintió al oír esas palabras cuando ya el rubio estaba realizando otra pregunta.  
  
— ¿Apreciaciones?  
  
—Vulgar marioneta de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.  
  
— ¿Jefe de Aurores?  
  
—Harry Potter —nuevamente el rostro de Peasegood era una máscara sin expresión.  
  
— ¿Y bien?  
  
— El hombre hace lo que puede, que no es mucho con todas las leyes y decretos de necesidad y urgencia que salen a diario del Wizengamot.  
  
— ¿Desde cuándo es Jorkins ministro?  
  
— Desde el asesinato de Shaklebolt.  
  
— ¿Por qué Potter no asumió el cargo?  
  
— Lo hizo de manera interina, pero es honesto el hombre —esas palabras sonaron a crítica a los oídos de Hermione, quien escuchaba muda todo el intercambio, este mago seguro era un ex Slytherin pensó antes de oírle agregar—: llamó a elecciones libres al tiempo mínimo establecido por la ley y resultó electo uno de los "túnicas purpura".  
  
— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? —Esta pregunta sí que resultaba algo desubicada en medio de todo el panorama político en que se había desarrollado la conversación.  
  
— Hace dos días. Antes de que te enviaran a Rumania —la comunicación entre estos hombres era algo que ya empezaba a exasperar a Hermione, porque resultaba evidente que se decían cosas sin palabras—, estarás allí otras tres semanas. ¿Y bien?  
  
—Tal vez otro plano temporal, tal vez una distorsión paradójica en el mismo plano, aún no puedo decirlo, pero se debe al viaje accidental a un pasado algo más lejano del habitual —el hombre calvo elevó una ceja en muda interrogación, por lo que Draco aclaró—: once meses, veintinueve días.

******

La carta de Hermione, que una lechuza gris y malhumorada le había entregado a los pocos minutos de regresar casi enloquecido de preocupación a su oficina, quemaba en el bolsillo interior de la túnica de Harry. En ella le decía que estaban bien—sí, incluso se preocupaba por hacerle saber del bienestar de Malfoy—, que estaban en Inglaterra, faltando pocos días para las Navidades del año anterior. Que de continuar las cosas como estaban muy probablemente no pudieran volver a reunirse, dado que el salto generó algunas paradojas en el tiempo-espacio, pero que Draco y otros Inefables trabajaban en ello. Hermione le contaba que le había visto de lejos en una de sus salidas bajo un fuerte hechizo para disfrazar su verdadera forma. Le decía lo mucho que le extrañaba luego de no verle por más de un mes, lo que le impactó terriblemente porque para él habían pasado escasas horas desde el momento en que todo había empezado. Hermione le pedía que velara por sus niños de manera casi tácita y le pedía perdón por hacerle pasar esta preocupación tan grande. Fueron sus palabras finales las que trajeron lágrimas rabiosas y ardientes a los ojos ocultos tras las gafas: _"… odio no poder recibir tus respuestas, odio escribirte y guardar cada esquela con la esperanza de poder hacértelas llegar… ir con ellas a la lechucería y dar órdenes para que cada envío sea para dentro de un año… ¡Dios, Harry! Odio no tenerte aquí para que me abraces y me digas que todo saldrá bien… o siquiera saber si estas cartas mías te llegarán…"_

*****

— ¿Carta para Potter? —Draco ni siquiera sonaba molesto como al principio al descubrir a Hermione nuevamente escribiendo en el estudio de la casa que Leach y Peasegood consiguieron para ellos mientras transcurriera el tiempo y pudieran volver al propio.  
  
En rigor de verdad, Draco ya descreía en la posibilidad de retomar la vida en el momento en que la dejara en suspenso hacía poco menos de dos meses. Por una parte, estaban las pequeñas discrepancias entre eventos ocurridos en _su_ devenir temporal; y por otra, los cambios más que notorios como que Kingsley Shacklebolt hubiera sido asesinado en plena luz del día, un miércoles cualquiera de una anodina semana de inicios de verano.  
  
El Draco de esta paradoja, con quien se cuidaba mucho de no cruzarse, se la pasaba viajando por Europa de conferencia en conferencia. Formaba parte de la delegación permanente del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y parecía menos remoto que él mismo, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy sin dudas. A cierta distancia fue testigo de un intercambio entre Potter y su no-yo del pasado y casi soltó la carcajada ante las pullas que se soltaron ambos magos en el lapso de un cruce en los pasillos del Ministerio. También notó con asombro cómo los ojos del Jefe Potter se iban detrás de ese Draco y el deseo escasamente velado que bañó las facciones del mago por un instante. Ahora aquella mirada ardiente y, para qué negarlo, Potter en general tenían parte estelar en sus fantasías nocturnas. ¿Sería esta otra prueba de las distorsiones temporales o Potter en verdad le deseaba cruda y carnalmente como esa mirada indicaba?  
  
— Sí —la bruja levantó la vista del pergamino y con algo muy parecido a la cautela o al temor de escuchar la respuesta, le cuestionó—: ¿crees que Harry las esté recibiendo?  
  
— No estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello, pero diría que es muy probable que cuanto más se acerque al punto de partida, las distorsiones podrían ser menores o…  
  
— O ser tan abismales que el hombre que esté recibiendo mis misivas pudiera creer que estoy al borde de la locura por ellas ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?  
  
— Esa es otra posibilidad sí —ver la manera en que los hombros de esta mujer valiente que en ningún momento se derrumbó o se comportó como cualquier ser humano normal haría en circunstancias tan adversas como las actuales, fue como recibir un puñetazo en pleno abdomen.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Temía que me dijeras eso, pero no dejaré de escribir —la voz femenina sonó casi rota—. No importa lo mucho que haya cambiado el mundo, Harry es uno solo y él… él es mi mejor amigo… él estará allí cuando volvamos, lo sé.  
  
— Granger…  
  
— ¡Por todos los santos Draco! ¿Qué tan difícil es decir mi apellido de casada?  
  
La mujer pasó a su lado como un viento huracanado y salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás.  
  
— No es el apellido, Granger… —el susurro apenas se oyó en el ahora frío estudio.  
  


*****

La siguiente carta de Hermione llegó mientras Harry tomaba un baño. Al salir se encontró con una lechuza diferente de la anterior esperándole en el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto que compartía con Ginny. Con la toalla colgando floja de sus caderas y descalzo se acercó hasta el ave que le miraba fijamente, Harry casi podría jurar que con curiosidad ¿Cuánto tiempo había guardado esta encomienda, cómo era posible que las lechuzas entendieran en qué momento entregar cada pergamino? Desde hacía horas no paraba de hacerse esas y otras preguntas. Probablemente la que le preocupaba más consistía en saber las causas por las que él siguiera recibiendo las cartas de Hermione si las distorsiones temporales eran tan grandes como parecían. La única vez que él utilizó un giratiempo regresó a las pocas horas y rehízo el camino andado ese día ¿Aún existía esa posibilidad en el caso de Malfoy y Hermione?

Esta vez la misiva estaba fechada un par de días después de San Valentín.

 _"… convivir con Draco tiene sus bemoles, como seguramente ya te imaginarás. Es un maníaco del orden y de la puntualidad. Harry si alguna vez fui la mitad de obsesiva que él contigo y con Ron, te pido disculpas. Aunque estoy convencida que de no haber sido así, quién sabe dónde estaríamos hoy_ —allí una sospechosa mancha con bordes como de gota estrellada contra el pergamino le decía a las claras que Hermione no había podido retener las lágrimas al recordar que Ron ya no estaba y que ellos quizás nunca volvieran a estar juntos—... _tal vez esa no fue una frase muy afortunada dadas las circunstancias ¿no crees? El caso es que utilizando el traslador que Leach nos facilitó podemos acceder al Ministerio a diario. No, nadie nos identifica, los hechizos glamour que usamos son a prueba de bombas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy se volvería tan competente con el paso de los años. Supongo que siempre le vi como el hijo mimado de Lucius y como el buscapleitos que fue de niño. Pero debo confesar que le admiro bastante. Él y otros dos Inefables trabajan sin descanso buscando la manera de que podamos regresar con bien al momento en que dimos las vueltas equivocadas al giratiempo…_

Las palabras de Hermione resonaban en su mente mientras Ginny le contaba los eventos del día. Hermione y Malfoy _convivían_ y llevaban haciéndolo meses; una llama de celos le quemó las entrañas. No quiso cuestionarse quién de los dos era la causa.

*****

— Hermione —Draco la llamó desde la puerta del estudio un par de días antes de Beltane, y agregó en tono serio—: ¿podrías reunirte con nosotros en el salón por favor?  
  
Hermione dejó de lado el manual de jurisprudencia que estaba estudiando y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, donde le esperaban Draco y Rebecca Hershaw. El servicio de té estaba dispuesto primorosamente en la mesa del centro y los dos Inefables mantenían un diálogo en voz queda, la que suspendieron al momento que en que Draco se puso en pie caballerosamente cuando ella ingresó a la estancia y retomaron cuando los tres estuvieron ubicados en los sillones y las formalidades quedaron atrás.  
  
— Señora Weasley estoy aquí para compartir con usted los avances que hemos realizado en estos seis meses de investigación —la mujer le recordaba vagamente a la profesora Vector y Hermione se propuso averiguar si de alguna manera estarían relacionadas, sus pensamientos se concentraron en las palabras de la Inefable a continuación—: luego de varias pruebas concluimos que la mejor opción para que esta paradoja deje de existir es ligando dos planos temporales en el _continuum_.  
  
— ¿Es eso siquiera una teoría que se sostenga?  
  
— Señora Weasley —la otra la cortó antes de que siquiera pudiera soltar todas las dudas que la simple mención de algo tan abstracto como el _continuum_ evocaba—, no estamos aquí hablando de las teorías matemáticas de ningún muggle o de nada similar.  
  
— De lo que se trata es de pasar los velos de un plano temporal a otro de manera segura, Hermione.  
  
— Pero —se calló en un intento por ordenar las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente, antes de continuar—: creí que estábamos en nuestra misma línea temporal ¿por qué deberíamos cruzar planos?  
  
— Allí radica la cuestión señora…  
  
— Llámeme Hermione, por favor.  
  
— En ese caso le diría que usted puede continuar llamándome Inefable Hershaw —el bufido de risa abortado por Draco quitó hierro a los dichos de la pomposa bruja—. Hermione, estamos en la misma línea temporal de eso no hay dudas, pero el "viaje" que habéis realizado de alguna manera conectó distintos planos en el punto exacto en el que estáis con Malfoy.  
  
— Un momento, Inefable Hershaw, ¿eso no implicaría que la paradoja nos acompañaría sin importar qué tan lejos avancemos en la línea temporal ambos?  
  
— Veo que tenía razón mi colega y es usted muy ágil para pensar correctamente… me pregunto por qué no aplicó para trabajar con nosotros…  
  
— Rebecca.  
  
— Sí, lo siento —se disculpó la bruja antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Hermione—. Como iba diciendo, el riesgo está en que la paradoja os seguiría en teoría a ambos y eso ocasionaría un caos temporal nunca visto en el caso de que uno de los dos desapareciera sin el otro.  
  
— ¿Si uno de nosotros muriera? Draco, ¿es eso lo que insinúa?  
  
— No insinúo nada, yo afirmo que eso sucederá.  
  
— Hermione, es una de las posibilidades que barajamos en este momento, por ello necesitamos solucionar la ondulación que une dos planos distintos de realidad.  
  
Hermione se incorporó hasta que toda su espalda estuvo rígida y casi perpendicular al asiento, cerrando los ojos dejó que sus manos heladas por un momento ocultaran su rostro de los otros presentes en el salón. Draco lamentó haber considerado que traer a una mujer fuera la mejor opción para soltarle el caldero de informaciones a la bruja que en silencio asimilaba el golpe recibido. Con no poca admiración vio la manera que Hermione bajaba las manos hasta dejarlas apoyadas en la falda gris que lucía esa mañana.  
  
— ¿Cómo lograremos esa "separación"?  
  
— Permíteme, Rebecca —se adelantó Draco a la otra mujer—, hemos analizado las posibilidades de utilizar como fuente de energía entre los planos, el Velo.  
  
La única muestra exterior de que Hermione le había escuchado fue la extrema palidez de sus facciones y de los nudillos de sus manos entrelazadas.  
  
— Entendemos que está familiarizada con el Velo, Hermione.  
  
— Si se entiende por estar familiarizada con ese artefacto el haber sido testigo del asesinato de un ser querido y su caída tras él, entonces sí, estoy familiarizada con el Velo.  
  
El tono cargado de ironía y desafío de la bruja aumentó aún más la atracción que ejercía sobre Draco. Desde siempre, y aunque lo negara con vehemencia, Hermione también había sido una espina en el costado del rubio. Excelente alumna, amiga de Potter, valiente hasta la heroicidad, sin dudas era una síntesis de cosas que él hubiera deseado para sí mismo en algún punto de su vida.  
  
— Pues hemos comprobado en fecha reciente que los viajes experimentales han sido exitosos —con esta afirmación se ganó la mirada sorprendida de Hermione—. Leach se reunió con la versión de octubre próximo mía —en ese punto la mirada de Hermione se clavó acusadora en Draco, lo que obligó a Hershaw a aclarar—: es evidente que durante el "viaje" original eso no había sucedido, pero basándonos en los datos que Malfoy tenía de los intentos anteriores al que realizasteis, decidimos duplicar esfuerzos e ir encontrándonos con _ellos_ a medida que se desarrollen los "viajes".  
  
— ¿Por qué directamente no evitáis este accidente?  
  
— Es un incidente, no un accidente —empezó a corregir Hershaw.  
  
— Tu cuestionamiento es lógico Hermione —intervino nuevamente Draco—, pero como ya estamos en una paradoja, lo último que necesitamos es generar una brecha insalvable evitando el evento —el gesto de confusión de la mujer, tocó un poco a Draco—. Podríamos desvanecernos literalmente al llegar al 31 de octubre y no tener punto temporal alguno al que regresar.  
  
— Merlín… mis hijos…  
  
— Tus hijos y el mío están bien. Al menos lo están por ahora.  
  
— Por eso urge que el ritual para cerrar esta paradoja sea exitoso, Hermione —por primera vez la voz de la otra mujer sonó casi suave y con un dejo de preocupación.  
  
— Un ritual —los rituales no eran muy habituales en la comunidad mágica moderna, pero tampoco eran algo desconocido, Hermione sencillamente nunca había participado de alguno que no fuera una boda o un bautizo. Bueno, en rigor de verdad alguna vez con Ron cuando eran más jóvenes habían participado en los festivales de Beltane. Ronald, como sangre pura, había encontrado muy normal pasar por el fuego y luego de un baile erótico follar a la luz de las estrellas al pie de algún árbol hasta caer rendidos ambos. Para ella habían sido aventuras alocadas que la excitaban al tiempo que sentía vergüenza de ser descubierta en _esas_ por el campo.  
  
— Un ritual la noche de Samhain.  
  
— ¿Por la superstición de que el pasaje entre los reinos se diluye?  
  
— Casi treinta años entre nosotros y aún no aprende a respetar nuestra cultura.  
  
— ¿Quiere decir que en verdad creéis que el reino entre los vivos y los muertos se une en esa fecha?  
  
— Más que unión hablamos de una fusión momentánea, y consideramos que la mejor chance que tendréis para volver al punto de partida es utilizando la energía emanada del Velo en el umbral de fusión que, como imaginará, es de apenas minutos.  
  
— ¿De cuánto tiempo exactamente estamos hablando?  
  
— Treinta y siete minutos —la cifra sonó en los oídos de Hermione como el silbido de una guillotina al caer violentamente—. Y no podréis hacerlos solos.

*****

" _Querido Harry: sé que esta carta te sorprenderá, no porque la estés recibiendo, sino por lo que he de decirte a continuación. No sé cuán familiarizado estés con las teorías celtas acerca del alma y de su paso por el tiempo. Es más, sé que no tienes demasiado tiempo para ponerte a investigar nada ahora, pero Harry sólo tú podrás ayudarnos._  
  
 _Esta noche es Samhain, según las teorías de los druidas, el velo que separa lo mortal de lo eterno por escasos instantes permitirá la fusión de ambos reinos y es en ese momento en que debemos realizar el ritual para cerrar la paradoja creada por el incidente. Para ello es necesario realizar un ritual. Con Draco coincidimos que sólo tú eres el puente perfecto que nos uniría irrevocablemente a nuestro tiempo._  
  
Para el completo sobresalto de Harry en ese punto de la misiva, la letra cambiaba y no cabía dudas de que estaba leyendo al mismo Draco Malfoy.  
  
 _Potter, Hermione dice bien. Hemos pensado en cada persona con la podríamos realizar este vínculo, pero eres probablemente el único individuo en todo el mundo mágico que nos une entre nosotros y contigo. Se entendería si no te sintieras muy inclinado a colaborar conmigo, pero ambos sabemos que es la única manera relativamente segura para no perder a tu mejor amiga en las arenas del tiempo._  
  
Harry se levantó de detrás del escritorio, donde se había refugiado luego de la cena, e inició un paseo nervioso por la estancia, aún con el pergamino entre las manos. La carta de Hermione y Draco continuaba con el detallado informe del ritual que deberían llevar a cabo esa misma noche, en ningún otro lugar que frente al Velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Harry ya no era el adolescente que a los quince años se enfrentó por primera vez al malhadado portal al mundo de los muertos, pero aún recordaba las voces que le llamaban desde el otro lado y las reacciones de cada uno de los amigos que la noche de la muerte de Sirius estuvieron con él allí. Pero Malfoy decía que nadie pasaría _a través del Velo_ sino que utilizarían la inmensa energía mágica del portal para sellar la brecha que abrieran para él horas atrás.  
  
Harry comprendía que era necesario que de este lado del tiempo alguien les recibiera, pero ¿tenía que ser justo en esta noche, cuando sus peores pesadillas empezaron, cuando perdió todo lo que alguna vez tuvo? Además, le preocupaba el tema de la diferencia de horarios entre la partida y el retorno de esos dos inconscientes. Aunque suponía que Draco ya lo habría considerado ¡El condenado había tenido un año para organizar todo y se suponía que Harry debía aprenderse todo un complicado encantamiento en una lengua que le sonaba a latín, pero no lo era y que se esperaba así salvarían el día!

*******

_“The world rests in the night. Trees, mountains, fields, and faces are released from the prison of shape and the burden of exposure. Each thing creeps back into its own nature within the shelter of the dark. Darkness is the ancient womb. Nighttime is womb- time. Our souls come out to play. The darkness absolves everything; the struggle for identity and impression falls away. We rest in the night.”_

Al llegar a la Novena Planta del edificio ministerial, Harry fue recibido por una bruja de sesenta y algo de años, que le miró de arriba abajo un par de veces frunciendo los labios y de alguna manera le recordó a la profesora Vector.  
  
—Sígame. Debemos estar listos para el momento exacto de dar inicio al ritual.  
  
Harry vestía únicamente la túnica ceremonial que la mujer le entregara ni bien pasaron por la ominosa puerta negra al acceso de las Salas de los Inefables. Otros dos hombres se les unieron y vio las ramas de laurel entretejidas con lo que supuso serían flores y hojas de artemisa, espino albar y verbena. En el círculo creado por esas y otras plantas de probadas propiedades mágicas, le indicaron que debía posicionarse. Varita en mano lo hizo, como nunca consciente de su virtual desnudez, la túnica era de un oscuro tono de verde y caía en amplios pliegos sobre su carne vibrante de tensión y anticipación, la abertura frontal ahora disimulada por la postura que adoptó ni bien entró al espacio mágico a escasos pies de distancia del Velo.  
  
Las voces que escapaban de la superficie ondulante del Velo le llamaban, pero no lograron romper la concentración que a fuerza de años de entrenamiento había logrado dominar.  
  
La voz de uno de los dos magos a sus espaldas le indicó que se acercaba el momento. De repente a su alrededor la oscuridad se hizo más densa y se sintió como si la noche le hubiera cubierto con su manto. Las voces de los Inefables le indicaron que había llegado el momento de iniciar el cántico principal del ritual. Tuvo aún un instante de duda, ante la posibilidad cierta de arruinarlo todo por no saber con seguridad las palabras del encantamiento escrito por Malfoy en la carta. Sin embargo, dejó que la decisión le inunde como un bálsamo y elevó la voz con claridad:  
  
 _Retorno a tu avui_  
 _per la força de la teva ànima que em dirigeix,_  
 _el poder de la teva ànima que em sosté,_  
 _la saviesa de les nostres ànimes unides que em guia,_  
 _l'ull de la teva ànima que em mira,_  
 _l’orella de la teva ànima que em sent,_  
 _les complantes de la teva ànima que em criden,_  
 _la mà de la teva ànima que em cuida,_  
 _el camí cap a la teva ànima que apareix davant meu,_  
 _els escuts que erigeix la teva ànima i em protegeixen,_  
 _la màgia de la teva ànima que em salva_  
 _de les trampes del temps,_  
 _de les temptacions de l'etern,_  
 _de tot el que mantingui les nostres ànimes separades._  
 _i em deixi sol i entre la gentada._ **  
  
La voz de Harry cada vez se hacía más segura a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios y el cálido vientre de la oscuridad se poblaba de otras voces cantando idénticas palabras. No quiso detenerse a analizar la proveniencia de esas voces, antes bien, elevó aún más la propia y se dejó abrazar por el manto de esa noche que era sólo suya. Suya, de Hermione y de Draco….

*****

Tomados de la mano y envueltos en un manto de oscuras olas Draco y Hermione iniciaron el ritual, ante la indicación de Peasegood. Sus voces se elevaron por sobre esas que provenían del Velo y la calidez de la magia nocturna les recibió en su seno. Con cada verso, con cada repetición, el canto se hacía más y más sonoro. La magia las atravesaba inmisericorde y sus túnicas se vieron rasgadas en jirones a los pocos instantes, no obstante la oscuridad y las olas que no alcanzaban a ver, pero ambos sentían les acariciaban con dedos amorosos y hacían de la experiencia un despertar de todos los sentidos como ninguno sintiera antes.  
  
Las cálidas manos de Draco se cerraron sobre un seno de Hermione y otros dedos, dedos que ella no lograba ver, pronto le sustituyeron. Gimió en medio del encantamiento y la noche hizo eco del sonido, hasta que pensó enloquecer de necesidad y el más aberrante placer. Los dedos de Draco se cerraron en torno a un pezón, mientras su otra mano volvía a sostener una de las de la bruja.

*****

Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba por propia voluntad y alcanzaban carne caliente, unos dedos largos cerrados alrededor de un seno maduro y lleno. Su mano se cerró sobre sobre esa otra fantasmal y el cántico se hizo gemido en la voz amada de Hermione. El barítono de Draco encendía aún más sus sentidos y se aferró a la otra mano del mago sosteniendo entre ambos la más pequeña de la mujer que les unía carnal y mágicamente.  
  
Draco se aferró a la mano que sostenía la suya contra la carne de Hermione y buscó a ciegas la que había soltado de la bruja instantes antes. Enseguida sintió un nuevo toque que le unía al hombre que les llamaba desde el otro lado de las tinieblas y del abrazo de la magia. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Hermione y sintió como Potter hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado, quedando los tres en un apretado nudo de calor, magia y deseo desenfrenado; se concentró en no romper el vínculo y en continuar con el encantamiento que decenas de voces cantaban ahora acompañando a las suyas.  
  
Hermione era prisionera como nunca antes de la magia y del deseo más desgarrador. Podía sentir a Draco a su espalda y al cuerpo firme de Harry delante. Mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados y continuó con las palabras del canto hasta que todo fue demasiado y se sintió derramar en líquido calor sobre ambos magos. De alguna manera ya no era carne y sangre, sentía que todos sus sentidos no eran más que una enorme masa de calor que atraía las sombras y se dejaba atar por los lazos de la noche a esos dos cuerpos que la sostenían, la guiaban y le daban refugio. Desde el Velo creyó oír el conocido timbre de Ronald y se sintió feliz al dejarse ir siguiendo cada ola de placer que la acunaba.  
  
Fue el manto de la noche el que les recibió y en su vientre fecundo de magia y prodigio los tres se dejaron ir, todavía abrazados, todavía unidos… Siendo uno a partir de allí, descansaron al abrigo de la noche.

*******

_“The Celtic mind was not burdened by dualism. It did not separate what belongs together”_

Con sesenta y dos años el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy, sólo necesitaba mover una ceja para aterrar a medio Ministerio de Magia. Sus arranques eran más que bien conocidos. Había ocupado el puesto durante gran parte de la última década. Era sabido que se ponía peor cuando se acercaba la noche de Samhain, de alguna manera todo vibraba a su alrededor como si una ingente cantidad de magia le mantuviera en permanente estado de anticipación.  
  
Saludando a Leach, con quien trabajara hacía más de veinte años, y en otra vida, se acercó hasta la Sala del Tiempo y tomó el artefacto que ningunas manos, además de las suyas volvieron a levantar. Colgándose la cadena al cuello se alejó caminando con paso decidido hasta las chimeneas del Atrio. Pronunció con voz clara su destino y se encontró de lleno con los brazos fuertes del Ministro de Magia que ya le esperaba.  
  
— ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no te pares allí?  
  
— Sabes que te encanta, y que extrañas estar así conmigo todo el año —dijo el otro cerrando los brazos alrededor de las estrechas caderas del magistrado.  
  
El suspiro cansado que soltó al dejarse arrastrar hacia el jardín fue en parte aceptación y en parte la promesa de que sería la última vez que cederían a esta locura. Pero al ver a la mujer sentada en una banca al sol y recibir de lleno la mirada de esos ojos oscuros, supo que los tres lo harían hasta que fuera imposible.  
  
— Ven, acércate.  
  
— ¿Por qué yo? —Allí estaba el tono de desafío que hacía que su sangre hirviera invariablemente, no importaba si era en uno de sus "viajes" o en medio de la Sala del Alto Tribunal de Magos.  
  
— Porque nosotros ya estamos juntos, Hermione —la sonrisa en la voz de Harry la sintió en su cuello donde estaban posados los labios del ministro.  
  
Ella se acercó con una sonrisa en la mirada y los tres se unieron en el mismo abrazo que les sostenía desde hacía más años de los que nadie sospechara.  
  
— Sólo un mes, Draco, ya no tenemos treinta años y mañana toca trabajar…  
  
— ¿No confías en mí? —La ceja rubia que se elevó interrogante, era incluso más clara que antes, al igual que el cabello del mago, que ya cambiaba de dorado a blanco.  
  
— Después de lo de las lechuzas, estaría loca se lo hiciera.  
  
— ¿Cuántas veces deberé disculparme por ello? —Draco sintió la mano de Harry acariciando su espalda en ademán de confort.  
  
—Siempre consideré que fue una treta vulgar que te salió bien de pura suerte —Hermione se había sentido traicionada cuando en un desliz poco característico de honestidad, Draco le había confesado que cada carta que ella escribiera en aquellos largos meses, él la recogía y luego de leerla la guardaba con la esperanza de entregársela al Inefable que realizara el "viaje". Fue así que cada misiva llegó a Harry, cada uno de los otros tres magos involucrados con el proyecto, se había encargado de hacerle llegar la carta correspondiente que Draco le había confiado en el pasado.  
  
Draco sintió el aliento cálido de Harry en su oreja cuando el Ministro le susurró:  
  
— Tenemos un mes para que intentes convencerla —los dientes de Harry apenas mordieron el lóbulo pálido, antes de que agregara—: aunque prefiero pasarlo de manera harto diferente que escuchando antiguas discusiones.  
  
Sin falta, la sangre de Draco se arremolinó en sus venas, caliente y espesa como la nube de deseo en la que Harry invariablemente le sumía. Agradeció a Merlín ser mago, tener larga vida y que su cuerpo aún pudiera ser vehículo de placer para sus amantes. Tenían treinta días completos para robarle al tiempo, cuatro semanas en las que no habría esposa de la que tener celos, ni trabajos que les mantuvieran separados.  
  
Con la cadena del giratiempo colgando de los tres y como uno solo iniciaron su ritual de cada año. Un mes juntos, un mes de ellos, un mes para estar completos y descansar en el abrazo del sueño que la noche de Samhain les regalaba. Un mes para estar donde pertenecían.  
  
  
  
  
  
** **Palabras del cántico ritual:** "Regreso a ti hoy por la fuerza de tu alma que me dirige, el poder de tu alma que me sostiene, la sabiduría de nuestras almas unidas que me guía, el ojo de tu alma que me mira, el oído de tu alma que me oye, las endechas de tu alma que me llaman, la mano de tu alma que me cuida, el camino hacia tu alma que aparece ante mí, los escudos que erige tu alma y me protegen, la magia de tu alma que me salva de las trampas del tiempo, de las tentaciones de lo eterno, de todo el que mantenga nuestras almas separadas y me dejen solo y entre la multitud." 


End file.
